doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:2ª temporada de El Tigre, la nueva serie animada
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = DNA Grabaciones Internacionales|direccion_doblaje = Daniel del Roble|traductor_adaptador = Eduardo Garza|letrista = Roberto Velázquez|adaptador_music = Sebastián Llapur|direc_musical = José Antonio Macías|direc_ejecutivo = Alfonso Ramírez|gerente_producc = Miguel Ángel Leal|fecha_grabacion = Septiembre 2018|doblaje_español = CBS|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2018-2019|episodios = 26|predecesor = Primera temporada}}La segunda temporada de El Tigre, la nueva serie animada se estrenó en Estados Unidos, el 21 de agosto de 2018, por el canal estadounidense: FOX '''con los primeros dos episodios y finalizó el 27 de abril de 2019. Mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 19 de diciembre del mismo año por el canal de cable y paga para adolescentes y adultos: '''Comedy Central Latinoamérica, también con los primeros dos episodios y finalizo el 28 de junio de 2019. Esta compuesta de 26 episodios. Producción El doblaje de la temporada comenzó en septiembre de 2018 (mismo mes que la serie cumplía un año desde su primera emisión en Estados Unidos), realizándose aun en el estudio DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, con la dirección de Daniel del Roble, la traducción y adaptación de Eduardo Garza, la dirección musical de José Antonio Macías y la gerencia de producción de Miguel Ángel Leal. Se mantiene al mismo reparto de la temporada anterior, incluyendo Alberto Bernal como el Tigre, pese a que Mariana de la Laguna mencionó que tenía "planes secretos" de hacer volver a Marlin Stevan (voz original del personaje en la serie original) a DNA para retomarlo. En cuanto a datos, encontramos que: *Desde esta temporada, Sebastián Llapur y Roberto Velázquez se incorporan como los adaptadores y letristas musicales de la serie, labor que ya cumplían con anterioridad en DNA Grabaciones Internacionales. *También desde esta temporada, Alfonso Ramírez ejerce como director ejecutivo del estudio, labor que igualmente cumplía con anterioridad. Aunque solo sería por esta temporada. *Así mismo, desde esta temporada, se acredita al reparto de doblaje al español latino, en sustitución del original en inglés, además de incluir la leyenda: "Doblaje realizado por DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, México", el cual se uso con anterioridad en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! en sus últimas 6 temporadas. Alberto Bernal ha revelado en su cuenta de facebook que el doblaje de esta temporada ha sido "bastante apresurado", llevando 8 episodios doblados de la misma, lo que a su vez incluye algunos retrasos, como ciertos inconvenientes, aunque estos mismos no están relacionados con la calidad del doblaje en cuestión (pero si con la paga de los actores). Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Reviving the Jungle - Part 1' (Rebautizando la Jungla, Primera Parte) Sinopsis: Después de la destrucción golozal a la Jungla en el final de temporada anterior, el Tigre y compañía deciden reeconstruirla y hacerla entrar en una "nueva etapa". Mientras tanto, Roger también entrará en una "nueva etapa" como cazador. Canciones *'Reviviendo una Jungla' **Interpretada por: Alberto Bernal (El Tigre), Mariana de la Laguna (María) y Eduardo Garza (coros) Trivia *El narrador del primer episodio de la serie regresa a este, pero tanto Neil deGrasse Tyson en inglés, como José Lavat en español, no lo retoman. En el caso de este primero, debido a que esta vez salió bastante caro volverlo a llamar y en el caso de este último, tras su fallecimiento el 15 de mayo de 2018, siendo sustituidos por Kevin Michael Richardson en inglés y por Julián Lavat en español (este último coincidentemente es sobrino de José). 'Episodio #2 - Reviving the Jungle - Part 2' (Rebautizando la Jungla, Segunda Parte) Sinopsis: Una vez que la Jungla entra en su "nueva etapa", Roger decide poner en marcha su nuevo plan para inaugurar esa misma, sin saber que la nueva etapa de la Jungla ya no la hará tan "débil" como antes. Canciones *'Un nuevo plan que no fallará' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) Trivia *Víctor Manuel Espinoza usa un tono de voz mas grave para interpretar a Roger en su canción, como también en algunas escenas del episodio. *Cuando el Científico Johnsons corre despavorido hacia su laboratorio al ver el arma de Roger, su línea: "¡Estamos perdidos!" no es dicha por Irwin Daayán, si no por un actor desconocido. 'Episodio #3 - Green Problems' (Problemas Verdosos) Sinopsis: Roger crea una pócima con la que hace que los árboles en la Jungla empiecen a crecer bruscamente, por lo que el Tigre y María deben hacer algo al respecto antes de que la Jungla se llene de "árboles gigantes y verdosos". Trivia *Cuando Roger empieza a usar su pócima para hacer a todos los árboles crecer, sus risas se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #4 - Scientists Con' (Convención de Científicos) Sinopsis: El Científico Johnsons asiste a una convención donde se reúnen los mejores científicos de la Jungla. El Tigre y María irán ahí por curiosidad, generando una serie de problemas. Canciones *'Científicos Hay' **Interpretada por: Emmanuel Bernal 'Episodio #5 - Roger's Proven' (Probada de Cazador) Sinopsis: Cuando el Tigre y su manada se van de la Jungla para visitar la ciudad, a raíz de que nace el segundo hijo de María, Roger decide aprovechar su ausencia para finalmente contra-atacar, usando una "probada" que normalmente no usa con frecuencia. Canciones *'Probando nuevas cosas' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) y Emmanuel Bernal (coros) Trivia *Algunos gritos de Roger se dejan en inglés. *Cuando el Cazador #3 le propone a Roger hacer su "probada" contra la Jungla, Jorge Roig le agrega un tono de voz mas estereotipado, con tal de dar comicidad a la escena, de la misma manera que lo hace Kevin Michael Richardson en inglés. 'Episodio #6 - Healthy Mind, Hunter not Healthy' (Mente sana, cazador no sano) Sinopsis: Roger cae enfermo en un día de primavera, así que sus amigos cazadores tienen que curarlo a raíz de una planta en forma de corazón que solo crece en el habitad del Tigre y su familia. 'Episodio #7 - Dangerous invasion...probably' (Invasión peligrosa...probablemente) Sinopsis: El Científico Johnsons ve a través de su telescopio que un meteorito se acerca con gran velocidad a la Jungla, así que decide advertirle al Tigre, su manada y a María sobre ello, pero ellos creen que esta exagerando. Trivia *El largo grito del Científico Johnsons cuando ve por el telescopio al meteorito cayendo hacia la tierra, su largo grito de desesperación es echo primeramente por Irwin Daayán, hasta que a la mitad se deja en inglés. 'Episodio #8 - Animal Love' (Amor Animal) Sinopsis: Roger crea una pócima con la que pueda hacer que los animales mas salvajes de la jungla se enamoren entre sí y hagan que no parezca un "lugar no tan inofensivo", pero esto le trae consecuencias. Canciones *'Amor de Animales Salvajes a Inofensivos' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) 'Episodio #9 - The Tigers' (Los Tigres) Sinopsis: Cuando el Tigre y María van a visitar al Científico Johnsons en su nuevo observatorio, el teoriza que hay una manda desconocida de Tigres en algún lugar secreto de la Jungla, así que el Tigre decide ir a ese mismo para averiguarlo. Canciones *'Una manada especial' **Interpretada por: Alberto Bernal (El Tigre) 'Episodio #10 - BOOM! Jungle' (Jungla Explosiva) Sinopsis: En una noche, Roger camina dormido con cajas llenas de bombas, con las cuales hace estallar la Jungla, haciendo que quede en un estado deplorable, sin que nadie sepa el porque. Es así como el Tigre y María intentarán atrapar a Roger y saber el porque de su sonambulismo. 'Episodio #11 - Roger's Spectacular Series of Unsuccessful Challenges' (La espectacular serie de fracasados desafíos de Roger) Sinopsis: Un episodio documental donde se narran todas las series de fracasos que han tenido los planes de Roger, con la participación especial del Tigre y María. Canciones *'La serie de fracasos de Roger' **Interpretada por: Salvador Delgado (narrador) 'Episodio #12 - Pipeline Filtration' (Filtración de tuberías) Sinopsis: Cuando Roger provoca accidentalmente que las tuberías de la ciudad empiecen a fallar, María debe resolver este desperfecto con ayuda del Tigre, a quien le enseñará como funciona el agua en tuberías. Canciones *'Arreglando tuberías' **Interpretada por: Mariana de la Laguna (María) y Eduardo Garza (coros) *'Destruyendo tuberías' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) y Alfonso Ramírez (coros) 'Episodio #13 - Birds Revenge' (La venganza de los pájaros) Sinopsis: Una bandada de pájaros planea atacar la Jungla como venganza hacia el Tigre y su familia por casi comerselos, así que María tendrá que evitar a toda costa que llenen la Jungla con su popo. Canciones *'Venganza' **Interpretada por: Carlos Hernández (Pájaro líder) 'Episodio #14 - Many meteorites for nothing' (Muchos meteoritos por nada) Sinopsis: El Científico Johnsons mira nuevamente por su telescopio de su observatorio, la llegada de unos meteoritos a la Tierra, lo cual lo desespera tanto al punto de querer evacuar la Jungla. Sin embargo, el no se da cuenta del verdadero significado de esos meteoritos. Trivia *Los gritos del Cientíico Johnsons cuando ve la cantidad de meteoritos que se acercaban a la Tierra, son doblados por Carlos Hernández, en lugar de Irwin Daayán. 'Episodio #15 - 28 Fishes, 16 lakes' (2 peces, 16 lagunas) Sinopsis: Roger sale a pescar para despejar su mente de tantos "malos fracasos", sin imaginarse que la caña que usará causará que el lago se infecte y provoque que 28 peces empiecen a mutar. Trivia *En la versión original, cuando Roger huye de los peces mutados, dice la siguiente línea: "Because my horoscope did not tell me that something like this would happen?". Sin embargo, en el doblaje, la línea se adapta y queda como: "¿Porque el mar no me dijo que algo como esto pasaría?". Se desconoce el porque del cambio de adaptación. 'Episodio #16 - Forestiny's Survival' (Supervivencia en un Bosquesito) Sinopsis: Roger decide adentrarse a la "parte mas salvaje" de la Jungla, para averiguar cual es su punto débil para acabarla de una vez por todas, sin imaginarse los horrores que experimentará ahí. Canciones *'Una jungla misteriosa y especial' **Interpretada por: Salvador Reyes (Voz misteriosa de la jungla) 'Episodio #17 - Planning in the Sky' (Planeando en el Cielo) Sinopsis: Una gaviota quiere volar en compañía de sus amigos, pero al no tener la capacidad de hacerlo, le pedirá ayuda al Tigre, quien necesitará ayuda del Científico Johnsons. Trivia *La gaviota y la de que se enamora, son interpretadas por Miguel Ángel Leal y Lupita Leal, quienes son hermanos en la vida real. 'Episodio #18 - Do not be fooled by vultures' (No te dejes engañar por los buitres) Sinopsis: El Robot Anti-Naturaleza hace que los buitres de la Jungla tengan una inteligencia mayor que la de los demás animales, permitiendo de esa manera que empiecen a tentar a animales de esta misma para devorarlos. Canciones *'Los Buitres al Ataque' **Interpretada por: Alejandro Villeli (Robot Anti-Naturaleza) e Idzi Dutkiewicz (Líder Buitre) Trivia *Esta es la segunda ocasión en la que Idzi Dutkiewicz dobla a un buitre, siendo la primera en La era de hielo 2 con el Buitre Malvado. *También es la segunda ocasión en la que Leyla Rangel dobla a una iguana, siendo la primera en Pie Grande y el Corazón de Frostland con la Iguana de la pradera. 'Episodio #19 - Mother Roger' (Mamá Roger) Sinopsis: Un gato salvaje llega a la casa de Roger para que este lo cuide, lo cual al principio se niega, hasta que al encariñarse con el de manera culposa, decide acceder. Canciones *'Mi mejor amigo salvaje' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) 'Episodio #20 - Anti-Robot' Sinopsis: Harto de la conducta tan "normalmente robótica" del Robot Anti-Naturaleza, Roger decide reprogramarlo para hacerlo también un "Anti-Robot", lo que generará problemas. Canciones *'El Anti-Robot' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) y Alejandro Villeli (Robot Anti-Naturaleza) 'Episodio #21 - Wild Robbery' (Robo salvaje) Sinopsis: Cuando varias cosas empiezan a desaparecer de la jungla, el Tigre y sus amigos creen que Roger es el culpable, pero este resulta estar mas cerca de lo que creen. Canciones *'Robo en todas partes' **Interpretada por: Víctor Ugarte (Mapache) 'Episodio #22 - Fired from the Jungle' (Despedido de la jungla) Sinopsis: Cuando provoca una catástrofe que casi mata a media comunidad animal, el Científico Johnsons decide retirarse de la Jungla para ya no causar mas problemas, pero el Tigre y María intentarán impedir esto. Canciones *'Adiós Jungla' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Científico Johnsons) 'Episodio #23 - With the claw in his hands' (Con la garra en sus manos) Sinopsis: El Jaguar lastima sus garras al rasgar un árbol duro, lo que hace que acuda al Científico Johnsons, lo cual causará temor en este, debido a la no tan buena relación que tiene con el animal. Canciones *'Jaguar Salvaje' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Científico Johnsons) y Germán Fabregat (Jaguar) *'Padres queridos, odiados pero queridos' **Interpretada por: Germán Fabregat (Jaguar) Trivia *En la versión original, el Jaguar interpretaba la canción "Padres queridos, odiados pero queridos" con su tono de voz característico, mientras que en el doblaje, Germán Fabregat lo dobla con un tono de voz mas natural y serio, debido a la emotividad de la canción. 'Episodio #24 - Jaguar Rise' (Acenso de la Jungla) Sinopsis: El Científico Johnsons se esmera en hacerle cambios a la Jungla para que esta tenga una "evolución", la cual no saldrá muy satisfactoria. Canciones *'El cambio es bueno' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Científico Johnsons) Trivia *El ambiente de la manada de animales que aplasta al Científico Johnsons se deja en inglés. *Para la canción "El cambio es bueno", Irwin Daayán uso un tono de voz mas grave para cantar como el Científico Johnsons, pese a que en episodios anteriores usaba su tono de voz natural. 'Episodio #25 - Returning to its origins' (Volviendo a sus orígenes) Sinopsis: Después de varios fracasos, Roger se pregunta como es que "la Jungla ha sido tan poderosa", así que decide construir una maquina del tiempo con ayuda de sus amigos cazadores para viajar a los orígenes de la Jungla y así descubrirlo. Canciones *'Viaje en el tiempo' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger), Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Cazador #1), Abel Rocha (Cazador #2) y Jorge Roig (Cazador #3) *'Una belleza inusual' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) e Irina Índigo (Cazadora de animales) *'El Tiempo no es Relativo' **Interpretado por: Jesse Conde (Anciano del Tiempo) Trivia *En la versión original, cuando Roger esta impresionado al ver a la cazadora de animales, dice: "That hunter is so sensual when hunting animals that I would like to invite her to a five star hotel", que en español significa: "Esa cazadora es tan sensual cuando caza animales que me gustaría invitarla a un hotel de cinco estrellas". Pero en el doblaje, esta línea se adapta y queda como: "Esa cazadora es tan linda cuando caza a esas fieras que me gustaría invitarla a un restaurante", debido a que la frase original tenía doble sentido. *Cuando Roger y sus amigos cazadores corren del Tigre de Bengala, sus gruñidos se dejan en inglés, hasta la escena en la que llegan a la maquina del tiempo, donde estos si son doblados por José Ángel Torres. *En la escena final en la que Roger y sus amigos cazadores observan el estado calamitoso de la Jungla en el presente, el Cazador #1 le dice: "Viejo, si que no hiciste nada nuevo", haciendo una referencia indirecta a la famosa frase de Bugs Bunny de los Looney Tunes, otro personaje doblado por Luis Alfonso Mendoza. 'Episodio #26 - Go back to your future' (Regresa a tu futuro) Sinopsis: Roger regresa a una Jungla donde el mal reina, lo cual al principio toma como un triunfo pero luego como un fracaso al ver en lo que esta se convirtió, estando decidido en repararlo con ayuda de sus amigos cazadores. Canciones *'El futuro hay que cambiar' **Interpretada por: Jesse Conde (Anciano del Futuro) y Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) Trivia *En la versión original, todas las versiones futuristas del Tigre y compañía eran interpretadas por diferentes actores de voz en inglés, debido a sus apariencias y maneras de hablar diferentes. En el doblaje, solo Víctor Manuel Espinoza retomo a Roger en su versión futurista, mientras que el resto también les cambiaron las voces. *Cuando Roger y sus amigos cazadores hacen que la maquina del tiempo cambie de forma para poder atravesar el futuro de la Jungla, en la versión original, este primero dice: "When we change shape to this machine, it will look like that time travel movie", que en español significa: "Cuando cambiemos de forma a esta maquina, parecerá como esa película de viajes en el tiempo". En el doblaje, esto se adapta y queda como "Cuando cambiemos de forma a la maquina, parecerá como la de '''De vuelta al futuro'''", siendo esta una referencia mas clara a la misma trilogía de películas que en la versión original. *Todos los gritos que Roger y sus amigos cazadores hacen al atravesar el futuro de la Jungla se dejan en inglés, excepto el último que hacen al regresar al presente. Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Temporadas de El Tigre, la serie animada Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado